


Unbalanced

by Rushi_Rush



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jingyeom r the shit, M/M, Not angst finally, Yugyeom is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: It is today that Yugyeom realises his life is changing and it may as well be for the better. And all it took was a pretty boy walking up to him in a club he visits way too much.





	Unbalanced

Waking up to the feeling of your alarm clock blaring in your ear is the worst ever, decided Yugyeom. He rolled over in bed, groaning audibly. The alarm clock started its horrible sound all over again which caused him to get up and start planning his day.

At times like this, living alone was the worst. He missed his mom and siblings taking the time to wake him up. He missed the scent of breakfast immediately when he woke up. He missed his house work being done. But most of all, he missed the noise and how his house thrived with everyone's energy.

His apartment was just a place he used for sleep. Most of the time he was out of the house, surrounding himself by random people to get rid of the loneliness. In the morning, he was spending his time in cafès and several parks, lugging his backpack around which had his laptop, books (depending on what he was studying that day), his phone and beloved headphones. Night was a completely different story. He hit up night clubs all over the city, wearing expensive clothes that enhanced his already attractive features. He would take random people home with him, just to have someone there with him.

Today was not any different. Yugyeom found himself at a small cafè in the middle of some restaurants. It was named BEAUTY. A simple name for a simple coffee place. He walked in and ordered himself a drink which he then took over onto the table in the farthest corner of the cafè. He then proceeded to study the day away as he had finals coming up.

It was finally night time, something Yugyeom often dreaded with passion. He had to return back to his 'home'. He took the subway to his house and rushed to put on his best looking clothes before ditching his backpack to get to a club. 

The one he was getting into today was a regular club for him and the bouncer had become well accustomed to his face and let him cut through the long line. 

Entering the club, he's hit with the familiar but overwhelming scent of sweat mixed with some smoke coming from the bar. Which is where Yugyeom heads as soon as he steps a foot in the bar. He rings up the bartender and has to wait because he is serving other customers.

The bartender walks over to Yugyeom and as usual his order remains the same. Something strong enough to make him forget. The bartender slides a glass of a weirdly brown and thick liquid which Yugyeom is curious about but he never has the nerve to ask. 

But today, oh today, something is completely different. Because something or rather someone, walks up to him for the first time ever. Its a guy, much to his liking. He's dressed up in tight skinny jeans that make his legs look miles long. On top, he's wearing a shirt, which if Yugyeom looks close enough in his tipsy state, is sheer from the middle. The shirt exposes his chest and stomach which look like he is been working out for quite some time. 

He looks up at Yugyeom through his lashes and smiles at him and oh god, that's the end of Yugyeom's existence. The guy, whoever he is, is extremely beautiful. His features are just... perfect in Yugyeom's opinion. He has a great jawline structure, straight nose,puffy lips and the prettiest eyes which shut up and crinkle around the edges when he smiles.

Yugyeom's brain starts shortcutting when he sees the guy open his mouth and it must have shown on his face because the guy immediately looks alarmed and asks him something but Yugyeom's alcohol riddled brain can't do much but stop.

The guy seems to catch on and laughs a little before shaking Yugyeom hard enough to make him snap out of his inital shock.

The guy smiles again and Yugyeom all but sighs which makes the guy laugh out a little and wow. His laugh is the best sound that has graced Yugyeom's ears. 

The guy extends his hand between them.

"Hey pretty boy. I am Jinyoung."

Yugyeom barely stammers out his name and his cheeks flare up a rosy red. 

"Hey. Its okay. Don't be nervous. I don't bite. Yet."

And the way he hisses out the yet has Yugyeom scrambling to get his brain in order and to get rid of all the images his mind produces.

Yugyeom finds himself falling and it doesn't take him much time to become aware of the fact that maybe, just maybe he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is Rushi. This is my second time writing a oneshot. I intended this to be longer but uhh i suck at writing dialogue so i shortened it to this. I hope you love it.
> 
> Please be nice. Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> Rushi


End file.
